inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Eragon's Fate It is believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and possibly become king of Alagaesia although Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies. However, others believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen. Another theory is that Eragon will go to another land for some reason not yet clear. When Angela said that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return, it could mean that he dies near the end of Book 4.(However, this is unlikely, as Angela's prophecy stated that Eragon would either live forever or have a very long life.) It may also mean that after the death of Galbatorix, Angela's prophecy might instigate that Alageasia will change and be the opposite of the world that he first took it to be. Eragon will probably visit the Urgals to possibly ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix, because he was invited there by Nar Garzhvog. Another possible outcome is that all the Dragon Riders will leave Alagaesia with their dragons to make it impossible for "another Galbatorix" to arise. One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom or Oromis. It may also be that Eragon kills Murtagh, thus freeing him from Galbatorix's oaths, then Eragon could bring him back from the dead through the vault of souls. At the "Rock of Kuthian" where Eragon must say his name, Kuthian could be the name of one of the dragons of the Forsworn, especially since The Banishing of The Names may be the reason why many find the name familiar, but do not remember it. Eragon may find a great store of Eldunari in the Vault of Souls, and use their power to match Galbatorix and Murtagh. Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn (this is unlikely however as he and Saphira feel sorry for them). Eragon might live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. Eragon may use Glaedr's Eldunari to help him fight Galbatorix. He may also turn to Glaedr for advice. Eragon could inherit Oromis' blade to take all of the stored energy from its gem. The Vault of Souls could be the place where the dragons of old went to die before they were joined with the Elves and Humans. The mountains in the center of the Hadarac Desert is where they died and many more Eldunarí may exist in a hidden vault. Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix), although this is unlikely as Shruikan is extremely old. Also, Saphira may have already mated with Glaedr in Eldest. This would be unlikely though as Glaedr rejected her advances when they met. Saphira may also mate with the new dragon, Greeni. Saphira fulfills her duty to fix Isidar Mithrim, making it even better than it was before. Saphira will not die of old age, as previously stated. A dragon lives as long as its Rider, unless they are killed. *Oromis has been riding Glaedr since before Brom became a Rider. Brom became a Rider and lost his dragon long before Eragon was born. *Galbatorix stole his current dragon as a hatchling from Ilirea with the help from Morzan after his dragon's death. Saphira might kill Thorn (unlikely) or Shruikan, or even both of them. Saphira might mate with a wild dragon which had escaped Galbatorix's wrath. Saphira might even find a wild dragon in the hills where it was stated in the 2nd book she and Eragon would travel to. This place is described as the home where wild dragons would go just before they would die. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his ancestry - he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of The Empire. *Roran might become the next Dragon Rider.; *Roran might be killed by either Murtagh or Galbatorix Murtagh's Fate If Murtagh does not die, he will probably switch sides, although this is doubtful because he swore oaths of fealty in the ancient language to Galbatorix. However, in Book 1, Brom whispers several words to Eragon before he dies; Eragon might use these words to set Murtagh free. 1. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. 2. Murtagh might marry Nasuada. 3. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Greeni, Shruikan, or Orik. 4. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, or Roran. 5. Murtagh will probably die doing something that will allow Eragon to kill Galbatorix. 6. Murtagh may be killed or allow himself to be killed by Eragon so that Eragon can raise him from the Vault of Souls. This may sever Galbatorix's hold on him. Most of these possibilities all depend on if Murtagh values his life more than that of good and he has already said that he values his own life and freedom above anybody else in his duel with Eragon in book 2, so it could be more possible that his future lies somewhere near possibilities three and four. Of course, if he decides that the good of the world is worth more than his own life, he will have changed his inner nature and his true name, thus breaking Galbatorix's hold on him. However, even if Murtagh does change sides, he still may have to answer to the dwarves for the crime of killing Hrothgar. When Murtagh and Thorn killed Oromis and Glaedr, it wasn't really them but Galbatorix. Just as Murtagh was yelling to Oromis about how he could have saved him and Thorn, Galbatorix takes over Murtagh's body and voice and probably Thorn's as well. So, technically it wasn't Murtagh who murdered Oromis and Glaedr, but Galbatorix. Couldn't the same theory apply to King Hrothgar's death? Murtagh himself did not have anything against the dwarven king, but Galbatorix definitely did. He might have taken over Murtagh and Thorn's actions to kill Hrothgar himself. So if Murtagh and Thorn did switch sides, they would just have to prove by either swearing in the ancient language or allowing people into their minds to prove their innocence. It would cause a lot of chaos and arguments, but if they're innocent there is nothing the dwarves and/or Eragon can do about it but take their revenge out on Galbatorix. It also might be he turns sides because Thorn dies somehow (unlikely though). In book 1 Eragon has a dream about two riders leaving on a boat and one stays there but in the dream there are only 2 dragons what if Murtagh stays with Thorn dead or he leaves with Saphira as her mate without Murtagh. Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira, since he and Greeni are both possible mates. While some fans assume that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is said at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaesia anymore. It is also stated that this event will help bring Eragon and Arya together along with Murtagh and Nasuada. This is very well thought since, it would help bring both warring nations together without more people dying. On the other hand, if this were to happen, it would create problems with the dwarves, considering that Murtagh (used by Galbatorix) killed King Hrothgar, and Eragon swore to avenge his death by killing Galbatorix. Unless, if Thorn and Murtagh pull a heroic move with the Varden, the dwarves may forgive them. Eragon could avenge Hrothgar's death by killing Galbotorix. Thorn killed Glaedr, and might kill Greeni or Shruikan. However, Greeni and Thorn have the least chance of ever getting killed by another dragon because they are thought to be Saphira's more probable mates. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die (unlikely). Arya's Fate Arya might love Eragon and not another elf, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances, although this is highly likely. It was also hinted that she was in love with the elf Faolin who was helping her transport Saphira's egg, but Faolin is now dead. Arya might be the next rider, because her eyes and magic color are both green. Also the only sword in Ellesmera is Támerlein which is green and belongs to the elvish heir of Valtharos. Arya is already knowledgeable about dragons and magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Arya might die in book 4. Remember Brom's warning to Eragon through Saphira's memory? He cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loves because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Nasuada's fate Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada in Brisingr or the fourth book. This partly came to pass in "Brisingr", when Fadawar challenged her to the Trial of Long knives, and when the Varden began fighting the Urgals and she put a stop to it. There may be more trouble to come for her, though. If Murtagh changes sides, Nasuada might marry him. This is supported by previous statements by both of them, hinting an attraction to each other. Nasuada might become the next ruler of Alagaesia. Orik's Fate It is NOT likely that Orik will be the next Rider. He is a king as happened in Brisingr and a king will not likely be a Rider because of Galbatorix. Also dwarves are not in the blood oath between the races. Only humans and elves can be Riders. He will probably use his authority as King to send dwarven armies against The Empire. He may have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though they've been banished. He may ask spell casters to include dwarves in the oath. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Almost?!. Of course he will. Galbatorix could be killed by almost any main character, from overuse of his own magic, or possibly by his own dragon turning against him. A theory is that Eragon and Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn (after breaking their oaths to Galbatorix) and the green dragon and his rider, will kill him. Eragon might also face him alone with or without Saphira. There is a very slim chance that Galbatorix will still remain alive while Eragon leaves Alagaesia for eternity, but this is very unlikely. Since he ordered Murtagh to kill Hrothgar in the ancient language, Eragon could kill him to avenge Hrothgar's death. Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Maybe the Urgals are descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were stolen by the original dragons long, long ago and their true identity forgotten. But in the Vault of Souls, Eragon finds something that can return their powers to them, and he travels to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. Their power returned, the Urgals are aroused to rise up and avenge themselves against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. The spirits may perhaps be the Grey Folk, most likely not though. Or Angela and her mentor are descendants of the Grey Folk, as the tutor has many valuble parchments and can use magic without words. The Cover of Book 4 It has been confirmed by Christopher Paolini that the cover will feature an emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that [[Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon (book) and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. [[Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where The Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. It is suspected that the name of Book 4 will be Eldunari. Many fans have suggested that the name of Book 4 should be Eldunari, and that empire should be the name of book 5 but this should be a prequel telling the story of Galbattorix's rise to power and the creation of the empire, hence its name, also that the cover should feature Shrukian that way all dragons will have been featured on a cover and all the historical information doesn't need to be fit into book 4. There is not going to be a book 5. Christopher Paolini wrote that the series would conclude in Book 4. Vault of Souls The Vault of Souls may contain Eldunari hidden away by Riders or dragons over time. It is possible that this may be the augmentation of power that Eragon would need should his own power prove insufficient. It is likely that because Oromis did not know anything of the Vault of Souls that it may predate the Fall or even the order of the Dragon Riders, meaning that the dragons within would be truly ancient and could provide invaluable knowledge and incredible power, which could lead to the downfall of King Galbatorix. Oromis did hint that he had heard the term "Kuthian" but did not recall where from. This could suggest that a certain elf or group of elves might know more on the subject and the whereabouts of the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. Tenga Tenga may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. It's possible that his "questions" will give him powers that can help Eragon find the Vault of Souls. He was also Angela's old mentor in magic.